coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5504 (14th May 2003)
Plot Joe tells Karen that as partner in crime she will have to get Mike to sign cheques to his bogus company, Artrec, too. Tommy and Martin go fishing together. Janice asks Mick why Curly looked so miserable all evening. Mick doesn't answer. Adam continues to give Peter and Mike a hard time for being too busy to bother with him. He eventually agrees to go shopping with Mike but on condition Peter goes too. Peter asks Bev if she could stay around for a bit longer as they might need someone to look after Adam. Mick plans to take Janice away for a long weekend. She is delighted. Karen suggests to Joe that they should start forging Mike's signature rather than getting him to sign all the cheques. Joe likes the idea. Blanche introduces Wally Bannister to Deirdre and Ken. He invites them all to come and use his swimming pool. Les asks Ken to be a character witness for him. Ken refuses. In desperation Les asks Shelley and Archie, both of whom refuse. Emma and Curly witness Les's desperation. They both feel terrible about it. Joe gets Karen to sign some bank papers making her a co-signatory on the Artrec account. She is now officially his partner in crime. Les breaks down in front of Kirk at the injustice of his situation. Cast Regular cast *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wally Bannister - Bernard Cribbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the trial looms, Les's hopes of a reprieve are dashed; there's a surprise in store for Karen; and Peter and Mike clash over Adam's welfare. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,790,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Les Battersby: "There's not one of yer got a mind of yer own! Oh aye... I drive yer around, you take me money, but when it comes down to it I'm just vermin and scum. At least when I'm in jail I'll be rid of you lousy stuck-up lot!" Category:2003 episodes